Desktop sharing usually is used for referring to mutual transmission and display of a desktop between two or more computers.
However, current desktop sharing all refers to sharing based on computers. In addition, in the current desktop sharing, images are all displayed in real time by other means such as intermediate buffer increase technology or streaming media compression technology or the like. The method occupies relatively high bandwidth and cannot adapt to mobile terminals.
As a result, the related mobile terminals cannot realize real-time desktop sharing like computers, and the user experience is relatively poor.